


Short and (not so very) sweet

by Miss_Nocturna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Chief Jim Hopper - Freeform, Chief Jim Hopper/Reader - Freeform, David Harbour - Freeform, F/M, Jim Hopper/Female Reader, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nocturna/pseuds/Miss_Nocturna
Summary: It only took one photo of David Harbour to ignite my fireworks. I was scrolling down my Tumblr feed and this photo just took my breath away. So in the light of season 3 of Stranger Things being so close yet so far away, and, well, just fucking because, I wanted to give Chief Jim Hopper some sugar. This is gonna hurt. Are you ready?





	Short and (not so very) sweet

Hop didn't have much because he didn't want much. A quaint little house with wood paneled walls throughout much of it and an enveloping, homely feel every time you walked in the door to spend the night with him. The prized part of Jim's home was the back balcony overlooking some woods and a calm pond and large, beautiful bird house stilted up on a tall pole that he himself had built. Every morning, freezing or not, the Chief stood outside and toked on a cigarette or two - which you never fully understood, because he smoked in the house as well but you supposed it was just out of habit and his love for nature and a breath of fresh air - before getting ready for whatever the day would bring on the force in Hawkins. So when he'd invited you to move in with him and make it official just a couple of days ago you were ecstatic. You could look this tall, husky man up and down any damn time you wanted to and would no longer need to travel all the way across town for that good fucking you desired. And oh did Jim know how to fuck. The grandest part of it all was that you had all the time in the world from now on to do anything and everything you wanted with him every afternoon when he came home from work.

After pushing Hopper out the door, promising him you could manage unpacking all of your things on your own after he'd demanded to stay home from the Police Department to help, you spent part of the morning hanging up your clothes and placing various knick-knacks and personal objects where you saw fit. You had no intention of girly-ing the place up or taking away from the homeliness that Hopper must've felt all on his own when he came into his own home so much of the day you sat out on the balcony wrapped in blankets or laying in the bath, whiling away the time. Any prior time you'd had an arrangement with Jim his hours varied depending on what went on and how demanding or not the day was so you knew never to expect the typical 8 to 4 schedule.

You threw on a pair of panties and a shirt of Jim's, which swallowed you a couple of times over and you smiled. After nestling up on the couch and flipping through the channels on the tube, the sun began to retreat behind the heavy woods and a car door slams outside. The Chief walks in the door with a half smoked cigarette dangling between his lips and his uniform shirt half unbuttoned, revealing that sexy patch of chest hair you loved laying your chin on. He glides his duty belt out of his belt loops and throws it down on the kitchen table, along with his hat and stobs his cigarette out in the ash tray before he even notices you standing there. He blinks a couple of times, stupefied but you can't even be mad. With a sometimes stressful job like his, a man coming home to an empty house all of those years aside from an occasional, non-serious girlfriend was his normal habit so you weren't even offended that he'd forgotten to expect you there.

 _"I'd completely forgot you'd be here when I got home. I'm so sor--"_ , Jim starts, but halts when his eyes trail down and looks at your body. Your legs and a little bit of your panties were exposed beneath Jim's oversized shirt and he couldn't focus on apologizing anymore. 

_"You been drinkin', Chief Jim Hopper?"_ , you laugh, walking to him with his mouth still half agape. 

_"Uh-uh. I wish."_ , he sounds. You tippy-toe and plant a kiss on his lips. He was telling the truth. He smelled of nothing but the slight hint of cigarettes and the lasting touch of cologne he'd spritzed on earlier in the morning before leaving. A minute into the door and not even a full sentence from him yet and he was already driving you wild. His lips curve into a smile.

He towered over you at 6'3 and with his thick stature you didn't think you'd ever be able to get used to this. He had a big ass and hips for a man and they compacted pretty tightly inside that tan uniform of his, along with another proportionate body part you longed for time after time. _Thick_ wasn't a term commonly used in expressiveness in the 80's but Jim Hopper was _thick_ as fuck from top to bottom and it suited him well. 

_"You want a beer then?"_ , you ask, walking over to the fridge to grab two Schlitz beers that Hop always kept stocked up in the fridge. 

_"Stay right there."_ , he requests with your backside to him, _"Raise up the shirt."_

Complying, you slowly raise the baggy shirt up over your ass, stopping just above the dimples on your lower back when you hear Hopper moan beneath his lips. 

_"You have got a great fucking ass."_ , Jim says.

You laugh, enjoying the tease and continuing on to grab the beers from the fridge and handing one to Hopper, who is visibly showing arousal against those tan uniform pants. You reach out to touch it but Jim grabs your hand and guides you to sit across from him at the table, lighting up a smoke and inhaling it as he stares at you. You can see that he's had a hard day. He needs to take it out on you but he hasn't mulled over just how yet - which way he wants to deal with you tonight. Or maybe he has but he isn't telling you. 

_"Do you want to talk about anything? I can see it on your face you've had a rough day day."_

Hop shakes his head, declining and takes a long swig of his beer before he apologizes again, this time without succumbing to distraction. You pulled the cigarette from his grasp and put it to your lips, drawing in deeply as you smiled out of the corner of your mouth with the way he stares at you. 

_"No need."_ , you exhaled. _"It's quite a lifestyle change for me too so why in the world would I be mad at you for such a small mistake?"_

You flick cigarette ashes into the tray and hand it back to him.

He shrugs, topping off the rest of his beer. 

_"So do you wanna tell me what's really on your mind, Chief?"_ , you wink as you ask and his posture straightened with attention. He liked it when you addressed him that way. It made him horny.

 _"That ass._ ", Chief passes a downward glance in your direction as if looking directly through the table, _"I want it. Bent over my knee. Red hot to the fuckin' touch after I've spanked you a few good times."_

You smile and top off the rest of your beer. Without hesitation you stand up to pull your shirt over your head. Jim's groan can be heard beneath his breath when you toss the shirt aside and tuck your thumbs inside the band of your panties, preparing to take them off. 

Hop interjects, _"Leave them on."_. 

There weren't much to them anyways, so you did as you were told and watched as Jim stared at your titties and eye-fucked you from top to bottom, licking his bottom lip.

 _"I almost don't know if I can do this."_ Jim goes on, chuckling. _"You're just so fuckin' sexy maybe we should just save the spanking for another time and just take this to the bedroom."_

 _"Absolutely not! You brought up the idea and I'm all for it! Now spank me!"_ You sassed, smiling and stepping in between Jim's splayed legs.

He scoots to the edge of the chair and places his hand on the nape of your neck, guiding you to abide and bend over his left leg until your ass is up in the air. Hop inhales deeply, taking it all in. It was almost too much to bare that the sexiest man in Hawkins, still in his sexy uniform, had you - or your ass - at his mercy. 

Arching your ass as a final form of consent, you tense up slightly as you hear Jim's hand raise. You moan as his hand comes down full force. Your ass reverberates and bounces beneath Jim's hand and he grabs a handful of your ass cheek and squeezes. 

_"Again."_ , you like it.

Again and again he does, pleased more and more with each audible thwack to your plump, bouncy ass. Chief's dick is starting to engorge beneath his work pants and rubs against your bare hip. 

_"You like that?"_ , Chief asks, his voice smooth. 

_"Mm-hmm. Don't go easy on me. I said SPANK ME, god damn--!"_ , without even finishing your words Hopper plants his warm, powerful hand onto your ass again, this time enough to make you call out in a tone between pleasure and pain. 

The redness is starting to appear fiercely and your ass it hot to the touch, but no hotter than the feeling that has welled up inside of your pussy from having Jim Hopper, Chief of Police use his force on you bent over his leg like a bad girl.

 _"I wanna fuck you so bad."_ , Jim is growing more aroused by the minute, as are you. He stands up, raising you up with him and swipes his gun belt, hat and everything else to the side on the table before lighting a cigarette and sucking deeply, almost moaning as he exhales. _"Lie down."_ , he beckons, tapping the table with a sore hand. 

As you're told, you make for the table and without warning Hopper spanks you one last, good time and catches you off guard. You cry and moan out into the air but can't help a pleasureful smile. _"Fuck me, Chief Jim Hopper."_ You tap the badge on his chest and lock eyes with him standing so tall above you. He unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and lets it hang freely around his full figure then unzips his fly and frees his cock from its confinement as you sit your bare, welted ass against the cold smoothness of the table and watch him stroke himself for a moment.

_"You got it, baby.."_

Jim takes charge, guiding you to lie down flat on the table and it's almost impossible not to wince with the pressure of your ass against the surface. He kisses you deeply as his cock lies hard and yearning against your lower stomach and moves down to nibble at your neck, sensing your eagerness to have him inside of you. He trails a hand down and cups your right ass cheek, enticing you to raise your leg and rest it on his lower back as he glides his cock down in between your thighs and slides up into you slowly and deeply. Both of you moan into the air as the two of you become one.


End file.
